<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun Shines Brighter by Itz_Icyhot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208926">The Sun Shines Brighter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itz_Icyhot/pseuds/Itz_Icyhot'>Itz_Icyhot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hinata got kidnapped [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sugamama, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, dadchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itz_Icyhot/pseuds/Itz_Icyhot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to “The Sun Vanished”. Hinata and Kageyama go on many “dates” before finally getting together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hinata got kidnapped [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sun Shines Brighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This the the Sequal to The Sun Vanished, so if you haven’t read that, I recommend that you do, or you won’t really understand some of the stuff that happens, nonetheless, welcome back:) I sure am excited for this. Also for some reason this took me a really long time to write so yeah:/. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. (The title also took forever to come up with.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">Kageyama Scolded Hinata for running, despite the doctors warnings. “Hinata you </span> <em><span class="s2">dumbass</span></em> <span class="s1">!” He said. “Don’t you remember what the doctors said?”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I remember! I just got excited.” Hinata complained. “Whatever, lets just go to morning practice already.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t even play! What’s the rush?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Well, </span> <em><span class="s2">you</span></em> <span class="s1"> can take your sweet time, </span> <em><span class="s2">I </span></em> <span class="s1">have to actually play. I just figured you’d wanna watch us play.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess you’re right. Let’s go then!” Hinata said. They walked the rest of the way to practice. “We’re still here early and we walked instead of racing!” Hinata said. “Guess we’ll have to wait for a little bit.” Kageyama said sitting down on one of the steps. Hinata took a seat next to him. They sat in silence for a bit until they saw Suga and Daichi approaching. Hinata sprung up with a smile. Kageyama stood up with a sigh. “Suga-San! Daichi-San!” Hinata exclaimed. Just from the sound of his voice, their faces lit up. They ran over and gave him a big hug. Then Suga immediately started crying. “S-Suga-San. Don’t cry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just so happy to see that you’re ok.” Suga said with a smile. Daichi, too, started to tear up a little bit. “He’s right, everyone was so worried about you.” Daichi took out the key and unlocked the gym. Hinata offered to help set up, but Daichi told him to go sit on the bench. Then, he got scolded because ‘that was stupid of him’ according to Kageyama. Hinata walked over to the bench and pulled out his phone. He was still getting used to the newer model, so he figured he could do that while he waited for everyone else to come into the gym. The next to walk in was Noya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Asahi. Upon entering, they all immediately noticed the orange haired boy sitting on the bench. “Hinata!” Noya yelled running over to him. The rest were trailing behind him. Noya wrapped his arms around Hinata, being careful not to hurt him. “I’m so happy to see you!” He yelled. Asahi started crying, so did Ennoshita. Tanaka joined in on the hug and soon they were all crying, except Hinata. Who was trying to help them stop crying. Kinnoshita and Narita walked in to find most of their team crying around something. They went to investigate when they saw Hinata. And soon enough, they had joined the group in crying. Suga, Daichi, and Kageyama all walked over to the group of crying teenagers after finishing setting up the net. Suga immediately started crying again, and Daichi ended up joining after a little bit. Tsukishma and Yamaguchi were the last to arrive. They saw their team crying. “Do you think it’s Hinata?” Yamaguchi asked, his eyes lighting up. “Probably.” Tsukishima said. They walked over to investigate. As soon as Yamaguchi saw Hinata he began to cry, just like the rest of the team. Yachi, Kiyoko, and Ukai all walked in to find the team, not practicing, but huddled around the bench crying. Yachi ran over. “Hinata! It’s you.” She began to cry. Hinata began panicking as everyone cried, trying to get them to stop. Kageyama noticed this and tried to help, but there wasn’t much he could do. Kiyoko also began to cry. Ukai stood there, smiling, happy to see Hinata again, but able to hold in his emotions as he was older and more mature. After a bit of crying everyone had finally calmed down. “Sorry, I’m just really happy to see you!” Suga smiled. The rest of the team made sounds of agreement. “It’s ok, you guys should really get to practice though.” Hinata said smiling back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After school, Hinata was waiting for his parents to show up. He got a text from his mom saying they’d be a little late as work was delaying them. “Hey.” Kageyama said, walking up behind him. “Oh, you’re still here? I thought you were gonna go home.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go see that volleyball movie? I mean, it’s not in theaters anymore, but I rented it, if you wanna come over.” Kageyama said a little awkwardly, but Hinata didn’t notice. “Sure, but I’d have to text my parents.” He then pulled out his phone and sent a text asking if he could go watch a movie at Kageyama’s. After getting a quick yes from his mom, he walked with Kageyama to his house. Kageyama unlocked his door and opened it. He stepped inside and Hinata followed. As Hinata walked in he made sure to lock the door behind him. “Hinata!” Kageyama’s mom said, walking past her own son to give him a hug. “Hello Mrs. Kageyama!” Hinata said and gave her a hug back. “I’m right here y’know.” Kageyama said as the two let go of their hug. “Eh, I see you everyday.” Kageyama’s mom said. “So, what brings you to our house.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Well, there’s this movie I wanted to see, but I couldn’t go see it in the theaters because, well, y’know. Anyways, Kageyama said he rented it so we’re gonna watch the movie!” Hinata explained. “Ok, have fun. I’ll be upstairs.” She said and then headed up the stairs. They took their shoes off and walked over to the couch. Kageyama turned on the TV and went over to the ‘purchased’ section. He then clicked on a movie called </span> <em><span class="s2">Everything’s better when it’s Volleyball</span></em> <span class="s1">. It sounded like the kind of movie Hinata would enjoy. It began to play and he snuck a glance over to Hinata, who was bursting with excitement. Finally, after two weeks, they could watch this movie together. Hinata scooted closer to Kageyama. It startled him for a second, but he just grabbed blanket and threw it at the smaller boy. “Hey! I’m trying to watch a movie here.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So am I.” Hinata wrapped the blanket around himself and cuddled close to Kageyama. Kageyama just put and arm around Hinata and the the two stared at the TV.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The movie itself was mediocre at best. It was about a man who wasn’t doing great in life, he had just got fired from his job, was barely able to pay rent, and his girlfriend had just broken up with him. But then he met this other guy who introduced him to the world of volleyball, and the main character seemed to have natural talent. The man invited him to join his team and he accepted. Soon, he became obsessed with volleyball. Of course, there was a big match at the end, and of course the main characters won. It ended with him becoming a famous volleyball player and his ex girlfriend tried to get back with him but he rejected her for the love interest that they were slowly building up the movie. No matter how stereotypical the movie was. Or how bad some of the acting was. The movie was perfect. Because he was with Hinata. And Kageyama had just found his new favorite movie.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>